


Glossy Eyes

by Gleek614



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dead Landon Kirby, Double Date, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek614/pseuds/Gleek614
Summary: Josie really wants to get Ethan and Finch to bond and she attempts to do that by organizing a double date. In the end things didn't go the way she planned, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Finch/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Glossy Eyes

“Please Hope.” 

“Jo, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”

Josie had been asking Hope for the past ten minutes if she could talk Ethan into a double date with her and Finch. After Landon died, Ethan had asked Hope on a date. He didn’t know that he died, he just thought they broke up cause he never saw Landon with Hope anymore. She only accepted because she wanted to forget everything with Landon. It wasn’t the healthiest method for moving on but she’s Hope Mikaelson. She’s never been the poster child for mental health. 

“Hope, they have this weird feud and it will be beneficial to them and us if we can end it.”

“How would fixing their relationship benefit us?” 

“Because Finch won’t like you if she finds out you're with Ethan and you’re like my best friend and Ethan will be mad at me if he finds out that I’m dating Finch who dated Maya who by the way had a crush on me an-.” Hope stopped her by grabbing a hold of one of her forearms. 

“Okay. I can tell this means a lot to you and as you’re ‘kind of best friend’ I guess I have to help you with it. I’ll talk to Ethan but I can’t promise anything.” 

Josie pulled her into a hug. “Thank you,” she said.

“Yeah yeah. Now, shouldn’t you be heading to school, Timberwolf,” Hope teased. Josie rolled her eyes but nodded at the same time before she walked away from Hope. She watched Josie walk farther and farther from her with a twinge of sadness that she couldn’t identify. 

\-----------------------

Josie and Finch walk into the Mystical Grill and spotted Hope and Ethan sitting side by side in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Finch sighed, she wasn’t very much looking forward to this. Josie grabbed her hand, smiled at her with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. They walked to their table. 

“Hey guys,” Josie greeted them.

“Oh hi, Josie, and you are Finch. Nice meeting you.” Hope smiled politely at Finch. 

“Hello, Hope. It’s nice to meet you too.” Finch focused on Hope, completely ignoring Ethan. Ethan, who wasn’t looking at any of them. 

Finch slid into the other side of the booth first and then Josie did, making Finch and Ethan face each other and Hope and Josie do the same. 

“So have you guys ordered yet?” Josie directed the question at Ethan to try to get him to acknowledge that they were at the table.

“Uh no, they just brought us some water a few minutes ago.” Hope looked at him and signaled for him to say something else. “Josie, we haven’t talked much since your first day at the high school. How’s it going?”

Josie took this as an opportunity to talk about Finch to Ethan directly. “It’s going great. Finch has helped me adjust to the school a lot. That’s uh how we got together.” 

Ethan chuckled. “You two are together? Seriously? For real?” The three girls stared back at him with confusion. “Sorry, I just think it’s really weird that she’s dating you even though she knows you’re the reason Maya dumped her.” 

Josie internally dropped her jaw but refrained from doing it physically. That was some new information. She thought they just broke up because Maya was moving with her mom. Hope smacked Ethan on the shoulder, she was able to sense Josie's discomfort. Finch’s only reaction was to look down and avoid eye contact. 

“Well, we at the Salvatore School are known for being in unlikely pairs. It’s in Josie’s roots I guess.” Hope tried to make it less awkward. Josie made a mental note to thank her for that even if it wasn't the most effective. “Finch! Tell me about yourself.”

“Oh uh, not much to tell. I moved to Mystic Falls a few years ago after my dad got a new job here. My brother and sister weren’t very excited to move but I thought it would be nice to have a fresh start. We didn’t have the best reputation back in Chicago.” 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that Finch?” Ethan smirked, probably because he already knew all about her life in Chicago from Maya. 

“If you must know Ethan,” she spoke through gritted teeth, “my mom left us and married some rich white dude. It was common knowledge around town.” 

The table quiet for a while before Hope said, “I’m glad you got your fresh start here and I know you have Josie and probably other friends but if you ever want to talk, I’m here. I don’t want to get into it but I have some knowledge on dysfunctional family members.” Ethan glared towards her. She shrugged at him. 

“Thank you, Hope. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer one day,” she said and grinned. Josie smiled at Finch and then Hope. 

The rest of the double date went pretty much the same. Hope and Josie carried most of the conversation while Finch remained pretty quiet and Ethan made passive-aggressive comments directed at Finch or Finch and Josie’s relationship. Around 8:30 they decided to head back home since they had class the next day. 

Finch’s house wasn’t far from the Grill so Josie walked her home. They walked silently, with their hands in their pockets. Josie thought back to what Ethan said about Maya breaking up with Finch because of her. Who knows if he was telling the truth but based on Finch’s reaction he probably was. What does that mean though? Josie doesn’t know nor does she know how to bring it up to Finch without being accusatory. Turns out she didn’t need to be the one to bring it up. 

“Josie I know you’re thinking about it. Why Maya broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry.” She felt like a bad girlfriend. They hadn’t been together that long and she’s already questioning Finch. 

“It’s okay I know it’s a weird situation. I can’t necessarily give you an explanation for why everything happened the way it did. Maya told me it wasn’t right for her to be with me if she was having romantic feelings for another person. It was at the football game. After she tried to get your flag but it just tore away from the belt and you ran away from her, she couldn’t keep her eyes off you. I kind of noticed but I thought she was just angry but I guess I was wrong.” She chuckled a little. “Anyway, when I saw you at the school on the first day, I was intending on doing what I could to keep you from staying at Mystical Falls High. Then, I saw who you really were and I guess I just didn’t blame Maya for crushing on you anymore when I started doing the same thing.” Josie blushed. 

“That was very sweet and once again I’m sorry I doubted you because of some dumb comment Ethan made.” Finch smiled and grabbed her hand. They walked the rest of the way to Finch’s house and shared a kiss on her front porch. Hope drove Ethan home from the grill so Josie called her to see if Hope would pick her up and bring back the school with her. She showed up minutes later. 

“So is everything okay with Finch? I know Ethan said some seriously harmful things. I'm sorry for that.”

“Oh no, it’s fine Hope. It wasn’t your fault, but yeah we talked or I guess she talked and I listened, but either way it’s all good now.” 

\-----------------------

Three days after the date, on Saturday, Hope and Josie had spent the day studying for Hope’s History of Magic exam and Josie’s Algebra test they had next week in Hope’s room. They were currently walking down to the dining hall for dinner. They were talking about how Josie’s lucky that she doesn’t have to take a bunch of classes about witches, vampires, and werewolves anymore. 

As they approached the gym, Hope thought she would hear grunts and punches since there were usually students, mostly werewolves, working out in there and the door was open. She glanced in through the door when they pasted it but what she saw was not what she was expecting. 

She found someone facing away from them, completely still. Hope had no idea who it was but it gave her a weird feeling. 

Josie quickly realizes that Hope stopped walking and she walked back to her. She followed Hope’s eyes to find what she was staring at. Hope didn’t know who she was looking at but Josie noticed two things about them. Their height and their red sweater. 

“Finch?” Hope whipped her head to face Josie. If that was Finch, that would be bad news cause Finch is a human in a town where the coffee is spiked with vervain and the school is filled with countless things and people that would expose her to the supernatural world. 

When they turned around, it was revealed that it was indeed Finch. 

“Hello, Josie. Hope.”

“Finch w-what are doing here?” 

“Well the funniest thing happened, it was a few weeks ago actually. So you know Maya dumped me for you right which made no sense cause she didn’t even fucking know you-”

“Woah Finch I thought you were past that and I thought that Maya-”

“Would you please shut up for two seconds!?” Josie closed her mouth and felt her eyes water slightly. Hope wanted to comfort Josie but she was pretty distracted by Finch. “Anyway when Maya told me about you I got so angry and I just started throwing shit everywhere and she tried to stop me but I was furious and I just kept going. We were at school but it was hours after the game so I thought we were alone but some dumb jock stumbled in, probably drunk, and said some stupid shit about hot angry lesbians and that was a really bad idea for him especially when I had just got dumped. So I pushed him and he hit his head. He died. I killed him. At that moment I lost all my anger and just felt so scared and guilty, so much so that I threatened to do the same thing to Ethan if she said anything about it. Then a few days later, I’m lying in bed thinking about all the stupid shit that happened because of you and because of me, when I felt this incredible pain. It started in my back, then my ankle, and eventually everywhere. I think you should be able to figure out what was happening to me.” 

Josie was too dumbfounded to figure out what she meant. She looked at Hope.

“She’s a wolf, Jo.” Josie looked back at Finch. 

“Bingo! But, I didn’t know that at the time. After a few trips down the dark web, I learned a lot. I’m a werewolf who turns every full moon and there’s also vampires, witches, blah blah blah. I found out that the prep school for rich kids in Mystic Falls is actually a school for the ‘supernatural’. You know it really wasn’t that hard to figure out. You should talk to your dad about that Josie, remind him what year it is. So, I’m left with all this information when the witch who stole my girlfriend shows up looking for a tour.”

“What was your plan? Huh? If you actually looked this place up and found out what it’s like here then you must know no one here would let you harm Josie in any way.” 

“The plan. The plan was to talk to Josie, get close to Josie, the dating wasn’t part of it but whatever you gotta do what you gotta do, then meet her friends, see who she’s close with, find time to get her away from the people she’s close to, kill her,” Josie’s heart seized which they could both hear. “Sorry about that, nothing personal or I guess it’s very personal. I just needed a picture to send to Maya.”

“Now what are you going to do? Your plans ruined.”

“Hm, you’re right. I guess I’ll just have to change plans and kill you both right now.” She flashed her now yellow eyes at them. 

“Josie, go.” She was frozen still in shock and fear and a bunch of other emotions she didn’t feel like finding names for. “I need you to go. Be safe. Get help. Please, Jo, I need you to get out of here.” Josie finally looked at Hope and nodded. She usually would have fought Hope to stay and help fight but right now she couldn’t siphon and she was already emotionally wrecked. She ran out of the gym as fast as she could. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t read up on enough about the Salvatore School to know about Niklaus Mikaelson. Here’s a short summary. He was a thousand-year-old vampire-werewolf hybrid known for killing hundreds of thousands of people. Oh and he’s my dad. I won’t bore you with all the details, but I can assure you that you should be even more afraid of me than him after you just broke that girl’s heart.” The tribrid flashed her golden eyes as well and charged after Finch. 

\-----------------------

Hope knocked on the twins’ door after she had left Finch knocked out and tied up in the gym. She’d talk to Dr. Saltzman about it later, but now Josie was more important. When Hope had that thought she realized how often she’d been finding herself with that mindset. Josie is more important than everything. No time to think about that now, she could hear footsteps coming towards the door, hopefully, to let her in. 

“Mikaelson. What do you want?” Lizzie didn’t speak with her normal sass but she also didn’t sound thrilled to see her. She was uncharacteristically unreadable. 

“Is Josie here? I need to talk to her.” 

“Oh, so you’re the reason she’s been sitting in bed crying and refusing to talk to me. Can’t say I’m surprised. I know we’ve got closer recently but I will not hesitant to-” 

“Lizzie, stop talking. I don’t think I’m the reason she’s crying but I’m pretty sure I know why she is and I think it’s better if I speak to her alone.”

“Whatever you say, Hope. I’m going to read nothing superhero-related with MG in his room so if you or Josie needs me just call and I’ll be there ASAP.” She tapped Hope’s shoulder awkwardly and started towards MG’s dorm room. 

Hope held the door handle with her left hand and knocked on it with her right one before slowly opening it so she wouldn’t spook Josie. Something told her she’d be fidgety. 

“Hey, Jo.” She smiled warmly at the girl in bed. Josie wore the same clothes as it hasn’t been long since she left the gym and her face was covered in red blotches from crying. Hope watched a tear fall from her eye to her jawline as Josie blinked and looked up at Hope. 

“Oh um hello,” Josie tried to smile but it didn’t last more than two seconds. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Used...again.” 

“I think I’m having déjà vu.” She chuckled and Josie smiled just a hint of a smile. “You want to talk about it?” 

“I’ve been trying to improve my mental health recently so that sounds like a good idea. This might sound kind of problematic I guess, but I’m not surprised. Stuff like this happens all the time around here. I’ve noticed a pattern of people leaving me. Penelope, then Landon, Jade. The list goes on but at this point, it's just the norm. I meet someone new, I get too attached too quickly, and then they leave one way or another. And now I’m complaining to you of all people about losing people.” She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry.” 

“Jo just because you think that my losses are more painful or whatever doesn’t mean that you should act like yours aren't worth thinking or talking about. I’m here for you Jo, for anything.”

“Thank you, Hope, really but um can we not talk about it right now. I need to think about it by myself first but I promise I’ll talk to you about it when I know what it is that I’m feeling.” Josie was a little insecure that she didn’t understand her own feelings but honestly Josie didn’t want to talk about that either.

“Of course. Do you want me to leave you alone or…? 

“Actually, could you sit with me?” Hope nodded and moved to sit next to her, leaning against the headboard. “Where’d Lizzie go?”

“She went to read comic books with MG, not that she told me that.” Hope chuckled and Josie smiled a bit. They were silent for a while before Hope said, “Took those two a while huh?” 

“Yeah, poor MG’s been hung up on her since his first day here. I could see in his eyes when we gave him the tour. It was like they’d been married for forty years and she just didn’t know it. His eyes were so glossed over, kinda like-” She turned towards Hope but got quiet when she saw Hope’s eyes. Kinda like that, she thought. That would be crazy. Hope was still heartbroken over Landon and anyway she’s with Ethan. Still, she couldn’t help but blush and look down at her lap. 

“Kinda like what?”

“Nevermind. I don’t know what I was going to say.”

“I don’t believe you. You looked at me and then you got quiet.”

“It doesn’t matter, trust me.” Josie wanted to believe that it meant something but she knew better. 

“Okay Jo, if you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to.” Josie could tell that Hope was disappointed that she wouldn’t talk to her after Hope had just said she’d be there for her. This probably wasn’t what Hope was talking about but she didn’t know that. Josie guilt caught up with her quickly. 

“Sorry, it’s just your eyes are um a little glossy.” Her face had to be as red as a tomato, but she held her gaze firm on Hope’s face. Hope’s face was slowly forming into the face of someone who just realized something big and was as equally embarrassed as they were shocked. 

“Uh, I don’t know what to say.”

“This may be a little presumptuous of me to ask, but do you like me?” Josie had no idea where she got the confidence to ask her that. This is Hope Mikaelson she’s talking to. The tribrid and more importantly a Mikaelson. 

“I never told you this and I’m assuming your sister hasn’t either. Remember when you brought everyone’s memories of me back and me and Lizzie fought that monster who fed on secrets.” Josie nodded, she obviously remembered that. “Well, Lizzie and I were yelling our secrets at it so it would leave us alone. I told Lizzie that I had a crush on you for a week when we were fourteen. And this might be the reason it didn’t leave but I was lying.” That wasn’t exactly what Josie was hoping or expecting to hear. “I was lying without really knowing I was lying. It has lasted much longer than a week. I didn’t think about it until that double date. There was Roman and then all that stuff with my parents and then you know Landon… Anyway, when I was sitting there across from you all I could think about was the two of us sitting in that booth alone, on a date.” 

She stopped talking and Josie was clearly too in her head to respond yet.

“So, the answer to your question is yes, I like you. Of course, you don’t have to do or say anything now or ever if you don’t want to. I just wanted to be honest. You know what, I’m gonna go. I’m sorry for dropping that on you.” 

She got up to leave but Josie grabbed her arm before she could even get off the bed. 

“Sit,” she snapped. Hope obeyed because duh. “I told you like a year and a half ago that I had a crush on you when we were younger and you didn’t think to mention that you felt the same.” Hope shrugged with a guilty face. “You, Hope Mikaelson, are not very smart when it comes to relationships. I have been pining after you for years. I mean there were others but they were never my number one choice.”

“I guess I am pretty dumb.” Hope leaned back against the headboard next to Josie. 

“We both are,” Josie said simply. They took another break of silence. “Hey, Hope?” Hope turned her head. “Can I kiss you?” 

Hope face lit up with joy. She nodded and leaned in. Josie met her in the middle and Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman shared their first kiss. The first of many to come. 

When they eventually broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Oh my god. What about Ethan?” As much as Josie wanted to be with Hope she didn’t want to break apart a couple. 

Hope tucked some of Josie’s hair behind her ear. “I broke up with him after the double date. He was incredibly rude even if it was justified in the end. I told him that’s why I broke up with him, but there might have been another reason.” She smiled and Josie pulled her back in for another kiss. 

“Jo I just want you to know regardless of whatever this is between us, I am not going to leave. I know that it’s going to take some time for us to figure out everything between us but I’ll be here for it if you will be too.” 

“Yeah I’ll be here too and I appreciate everything you’re doing.” 

“Of course. What do you say to skipping dinner and just staying here?” 

“That sounds great Hope.” Josie led them down so they were laying with Hope's arms around her. 

They didn’t talk anymore, just laid there with smiles across their faces. 

\-----------------------

Lizzie ran into her room to quickly grab her Lycanthropy textbook to study with MG. She burst the door but somehow didn’t wake up Hope and Josie. She saw them on the bed all cuddled up together and shook her head but inside all she was thinking was aww. She pulled the blanket up over them and left the room to blab about it to MG while they studied.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it known that I do like Finch. This idea just came to me when I was brushing my teeth one day.   
> :)


End file.
